For terminals on the market, the phenomenon of damaging their screens due to falling (dropping) often occurs. At present, the protection solution during falling of the terminal screen is to design a spring, a plastic or rubber part higher than a horizontal plane of the screen on the screen panel of the terminal for protection, and to avoid the screen to directly touch with the ground and thus be damaged. However, by using this solution, since a protection part is added on the screen panel of the terminal, an appearance of the terminal is affected, a thickness of the terminal is increased, and the user experience is reduced.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.